The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Alarm clocks have been a major part of many people's lives for decades. People use alarm clocks to wake up at a certain time or to snooze to prolong their sleep for short periods of time. However, making sure the user is up and moving remains a challenge for most alarm clocks, especially when dealing with heavy sleepers and people with disabilities, as in such cases using sound only as an alarm signal may not be enough. As a result people may miss important meetings, events, appointments and sometimes emergencies.
Generally, most alarm clocks majorly focus on activating an alarm signal at a predetermined time; while this is a key feature a healthy user might still fall back to sleep if they are really tired, and a user with disabilities might not even be able to notice the signal. Different people are different, what might work for a certain user might not work for another so far, most alarm clocks target a single group of users in a single manner.